Hoping For A White Christmas
by purgaytoryhappenedbitches
Summary: Dean Winchester gets set up on a blind date by his brother Sammy a few weeks before Christmas. Dean and Castiel click instantly, sharing secrets from their past. They begin to date and grow closer over the holidays. AU deancas. Smut in later chapters.


A/N: This is the first chapter in a Christmas themed fic, which will also probably encorporate New Year. The plan is to write several mini fics for events throughout the year, such as Valentines, Easter, Fourth of July, Birthdays, Summer Holiday, Halloween, Thanksgiving and end with another Christmas fic. They will be published around the time of year they are set.

Summary: Sammy sets his big brother up with his friend from college Cas, the two hit it off almost immediately and begin dating in the run-up to Christmas. Both Dean and Cas have troubled family backgrounds which they reveal to each other over time. Essentially some Christmassy fluff/smut with a storyline.

-X-

Dean stood outside the bar, peering in through the frosty windows. His eyes searching for something, finally his eyes landed on a handsome man in a trenchcoat sitting alone at a small table, a beer cupped between his hands. Sammy said he'd be wearing a trenchcoat so Dean figured this must be the guy. Dean stood there for a few more moments, the collar of his leather jacket turned up against the cold, hands jammed into the pockets as his breath misted against the window. A small smile played across his mouth. He licked his lips and headed for the door.

Once inside a blast of warm air hit Dean and the sound of happy chatter and celebration filled his ears, it was almost Christmas after all. His eyes locked in on the dark haired stranger, their eyes met for a second and Dean offered a half smile. The man smiled back shyly and immediately took a sip of his beer. Dean chuckled under his breath. Sammy picked a good one this time. He began making his way towards the bar; throwing glances back to the guy. The guy had chosen well, it was near the window and secluded enough that they would be able to talk and get to know each other without having to shout over the revellers celebrating the holidays. Dean was finally served, carrying his beer he navigated his way through crowds towards the man.

'Cas?'

'Hello, Dean?'

'Yeah, good to meet you.' Dean rested his beer on the table and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair. He took a seat opposite Cas, flashing him a smile. Cas smiled back nervously. Dean's eyes flicked across the man in front of him, over his rumpled trenchcoat, around to his crooked blue tie which matched his devastatingly blue eyes.

'So how do you know my baby bro?'

'We have a lit class together; we're the only guys in the class so we grab a beer with my brother Gabe sometimes. What about you? Sam says you're a mechanic?'

'Yeah, our Uncle Bobby doesn't have any kids and he took me and Sammy in when our dad died. We're kind of partners at the garage. Plus it means in my spare time I can fix up my baby for free.'

'Your baby? I take it that's a car?'

'You bet, a 1967 Chevy Impala.'

'I don't think I've ever seen one of those…' Cas' voice trailed off his nerves showing in his voice. He obviously found Dean attractive.

'No way man! Really? We're gonna have to go for a ride sometime.' Dean flashed him a full smile, his eyes crinkling at the eyes slightly. Cas got the feeling that it wasn't a smile Dean used often or for just anybody and somehow this smile put him at ease.

'Yeah, that'd be great! Hey, where'd you get that necklace?'

Dean fingered the amulet hanging around his neck thoughtfully, he'd been wearing it for so long now it had become a part of him. Cas saw pain flash across his features and reached out taking his hand.

'You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.'

Dean smiled, but this time the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Cas' heart sank a little, for some reason he didn't want this man to feel any pain. The evidence of his hard life hung heavy in his shoulders and the carefree, almost forced, manner in which he carried himself.

'No, it's fine. Sammy gave it to me for Christmas when he was eight. It was meant for my Dad but it was just me and Sammy that Christmas.'

Cas still hadn't let go of Dean's hand, and he suddenly came incredibly conscious of the fact that they were holding hands and let go. Dean noticed Cas' nerves, reaching out he took Cas' hand in his own smiling reassuringly, admiring the way his thick dark hair looked perfectly tousled. Although he guessed that was more a happy accident than by design. Cas didn't really seem like one of those metrosexual hair product guys.

'That's… That's awful Dean. I'm sorry.'

'Hey, Cas, it wasn't your fault and honestly I wouldn't change it for the world. Me and Sammy wouldn't be as close if it weren't for the way we were brought up. Anyway enough about me. Cas is short for Castiel right?'

Cas is very aware of how Dean's hand feels against his, suddenly at a loss for words he just nods.

'The angel of Thursday. My Mom always used to say angels were watching over me, so when she died and Dad took us on the road, I used to pray to the Angel, Castiel, every night to keep Sammy safe because he was the angel of travellers.'

'Dean…'

'Sorry, I'm rambling.' Dean stops, taking a swig of his beer, he almost looks nervous now.

Cas tips his head to the side slightly as if trying to comprehend this beautiful man and why he wants to share his intimate secrets with someone like him

'No Dean, I want to hear about your life. It sounds as though you had a fascinating upbringing.'

'Yeah' Dean chuckles to himself, 'It wasn't exactly a classic childhood. Tell me about yours, you have a brother I know, tell me about the rest of your family?'

'Well there's me and Gabe who live in the city, then Anna and Balthazar who live upstate. There's my brother Raphael who doesn't really talk to any of us. I have a bunch of cousins too, Crowley and Meg are brother and sister and they fight like cat and dog, they lived next door to us growing up.'

'What about your parents?' Dean leans forward, as though he only has ears for Cas. This gesture is so remarkably endearing that Cas finds himself opening his mouth and telling a story he rarely told anyone.

'Well, I don't know who my mother is and I don't remember my father. Luckily Balthazar was old enough to look after all of us. My father left a lot of money behind. He apparently went travelling to find himself.' Cas makes quotation marks in the air and Dean can see the bitterness in his eyes. The pain of being abandoned by not one but two parents by choice must be horrifying. Dean gripped Cas' hand tighter and they both take long swigs from their beers, which are pretty much empty now. Dean drains his and looks at Cas expectantly.

'Sorry, am I holding you up?' Cas asks, nerves once again filling his stomach. This time Dean laughs at him openly.

'Well, yeah. But only because I wanna take you for a ride in Baby. I can't believe you've never seen an Impala man!'

Cas laughs along with him and drains his beer. Dean stands up, pulling Cas to his feet, quickly shrugging his jacket on he takes Cas' hand and leads him toward the door, stopping to hold it open for him. It had started to snow whilst Dean and Cas were in the bar, Cas laughed in delight and held out his hand to catch the snowflakes. Dean leant against the doorframe smiling at Cas and shaking his head in disbelief. Suddenly he caught Cas' hand in his own. Bending slightly he touched his tongue to the snowflake in Cas' palm and grinned up at Cas, who just stood there, mouth hanging open. Dean chuckled, and took his hand as the two walked towards the black Chevy Impala parked across the street from the bar.

-X-

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review if you enjoyed it, hated it or have any suggestions for improvement.


End file.
